The Beast and the Wolverine
by McCoy the Beast
Summary: An experimental Yaoi about Hank McCoy and Logan. Rated M for some scenes explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

---Author's Note-  
---You probably already know I don't own X-Men but I figured I might as well put it here anyway. Please keep in mind that I myself am not gay but I wanted to try writing some Yaoi. Don't expect anymore of this from me though. ---

At Xavier's school for gifted students things have gotten very chaotic. Two months prior many mutants had come to the school to take refuge after a recent terrorist attack in New York that primarily targeted mutants. Although the matters had been resolved for about a month and most of the new mutants had left one of them had accidentally burned down most of the living area in his sleep. While everything was being cleaned up and rebuilt most of the X-Men who had been given their own individual rooms were forced to become roommates.  
They were paired up as Logan and Hank, Bobby and Remy, Jean and Scott (because they were dating), Kitty and Jubilee, Warren and Peter, and Ororo got her own room. Most people were fine with these arrangements with the exception of Hank who despised having a roommate.  
Hank tried to make the best out of the situation but Logan tried to make his life miserable. Hank eventually started to try avoiding his room unless but it was getting very aggravating for him. Things started to change though after Hank went on his computer.  
"Logan my friend, can you explain something to me?" asked Hank with an agitated voice.  
"Depends on what you need to know," responded Logan in tone of annoyance.  
"Then please explain to me why I websites have been visited on this computer with men in adult situations," stated Hank. After saying that Logan leaped out of his bed and ran to the monitor. Sure enough there were pictures of men doing certain things that a person usually doesn't see in public. "Why were these websites in my history"  
Logan shrugged and said, "What you do in your own time is your business"  
Logan tried to walk off but Hank grabbed his arm and stated, "Honestly I don't care about what sites you visit. On more then one occasion I have found myself browsing websites my mother would not approve of but this is my computer… And I had no idea you were gay"  
Logan shook his head and responded, "I'm not gay… I was just looking at some stuff"  
Hank rolled his eyes and said, " I do believe that websites about 'Hot Daddy Bears' and 'Fantasies in Men's Locker Rooms' are meant for the straight audience"  
"Listen fur ball," Logan said while getting his claws out, "If you mention this to any one then you will find yourself in a situation for more uncomfortable then this"  
"I will keep my 'Yap Shut' as you say if you explain a few things to me"  
" As I said before, depends on what you need to know"  
Logan went and sat down on his bed and Hank went to his and asked, "When did you get into these things? I know for a fact that you have had your way with more then your fair share of women"  
"I don't know," responded Logan, "I guess it just kind of slowly happened.  
"And why haven't you told anyone"  
"It's just something that would kind of keep people from taking you seriously. It isn't like I like hiding it but I got a reputation to keep"  
"And have you ever… Done it with another person of the male gender"  
Logan was pretty ticked at this point and yelled, "I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! JUST GO TO SLEEP"  
It was getting late so Hank decided he would go to sleep. Something clicked in Hank that night that made him look at Logan differently. Suddenly so many things about Logan became attractive, his rough voice, his muscular body, his badass attitude.  
Hank shook his head, "No wait… I'm not gay…" Hank kept on trying to keep the thoughts out of his mind and called himself a pervert repeatedly in his head. He reasoned that those pictures on the websites Logan had visited didn't make anything in him click so it he couldn't be gay… But Logan was different then those pictures, he was real, and he was in the room at that moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

"… And as his lips left my penis my male essence exploded away from my body"  
Hank smiled as he finished writing his short little story. It had been two weeks since he had discovered Logan's little secret and a week ago he started writing naughty little stories about Logan and himself. It was one of Hank's only ways to get rid of his sexual energy that built up when he was around Hank but these little stories weren't the real thing.  
Hank was about to save and shut down his computer when he got a telepathic message from Jean saying, "Hank, it's me Jean. There is something screwy with the Danger Room and I need you to get down here and help me out"  
Hank sighed, pulled up his pants, and headed to the Danger Room. He was there almost the entire day. After he was done he had finished his work and ate dinner he decided to just go to bed. When he arrived in his room he had discovered that Logan was lying on Hank's bed completely naked.  
Hank tried to hold back his sudden sexual excitement and asked, "What are you doing on my bed"  
Logan laughed and said, "I've been reading what you've been writing on the computer"  
Hank was surprised and responded, "What… Err… Do you think"  
Logan stretched his arms and said, "I think that if we're going to have some hot sweaty sex then we should do so now. After tomorrow I'll be moving back into my own room so why don't we make tonight special"  
Hank was completely surprised by this. Logan got off of Hank's bed and slowly walked towards him. Hank backed into the door and Hank walked so close to Hank that they could feel each other's breath. Hank wanted to run away and just do want Logan wanted at the same time.  
Slowly Logan leaned his head forward and licked Hank's neck, the feeling of Logan's warm tongue almost made Hank collapse. Then Logan ripped off Hank's Hawaiian shirt and then his pants leaving Hank completely naked like Logan.  
Logan leaned forward and whispered into Hank's ear, "Get on the bed you animal"  
Hank obeyed Logan's command and fell backwards onto the bed so he legs were hanging off the side. Logan walked up to the bed and knelt down and slowly started caressing Hank's Penis. Hank just laid on the bed letting the pleasure flow over him. Logan then got up and looked Hank in the eye and said, "I want you to stick your cock up my ass, and feel free to dig your claws into my skin, because it will heal." Hank did as he said and literally leaped on to Logan while he was standing. Hank wrapped his arms around Logan's hairy chest and wrapped his legs around Logan's waist. After he had stuck his penis up Logan's Ass Hank was able to rub Logan's Penis in between his feet. "Aaaaaauuuugh…" Logan said with a pleasant moan, "That is just so fricken incredible…. I push harder Hank… Harder… HARDER!" "I'm going to ejaculate," Hank warned but Logan was starting to gasp for air. Hank fell off of Logan and onto his bed right as he ejaculated and Logan fell backwards onto Hank. Using his hands hank started to rub Logan's penis to an ejaculation.  
Panting Logan asked, "Will you be ready to go again in five minutes"  
Shocked Hank asked, "What do you mean"  
"Because of my healing," said Logan while wiping the sweat off his brow, "I can have sex for hours… No matter how many orgasms I have it doesn't slow me down"  
"You won't believe this but… Same way with me…" responded Hank. Besides his old girlfriend Trish he had never told anyone about his sexual abilities.  
"And your cock… Is so freaken huge"  
Hank laughed and said, "My feet and hands aren't the only thing that are larger then normal"  
After waiting for a few minutes Logan said, "I'm ready"  
A huge grin spread across his face as he said, "Me too."

The two mutant's night of passion lasted for what seemed like forever. The two of them eventually tired each other out and they both fell asleep on Hank's bed and the next morning Hank awake to Logan packing up his things.  
"What are you doing?" asked Hank as he woke up rather dazed.  
"I'm moving out" growled Logan who seemed really upset, "And if you ever, and I mean EVER, tell anyone what happened last night then you are going to be my new throw rug"  
"Wait, I'm not like those girls you've slept with before, you can't just seduce me and walk off." Logan just continued packing his stuff. Hank glared at him and thought, "You can't just leave things like this…" 


End file.
